Tender
by kit fisto's boyfriend
Summary: OBI/ANI ... A sweet short story about taking chances and risking what you have. Obi-Wan and Anakin must decide what to do after one night of lustful excitement draws a new line between their relationship as master and padawan. One small thoughtless decision will change their lives forever. *Rated Mature for a sex scene. Also, I don't own any of this, but if I did...
1. Chapter 1

** DAY  
**

Anakin had just gotten severely beat up by a younger padawan during his hand-on-hand training; his emotions had once again turned against him. The boy, barely some weeks after his eighteenth birthday, without vacillating, walked out of the dimly lit room and stomped all the way towards his dorm at the other side of the Jedi Temple. He stormed out right in front of everyone present, forgetting to ask Master Yoda for any kind of permission.

He walked past many Jedi Masters and colleague padawans, all of who saluted politely. Anakin, however, ignored their many reverences and continued with his tantrum, keeping his head slightly bent and his eyes directed to the ground. His arms dangling by his sides with the pace of a livid stride.

Once the young Jedi got to the compartments of the giant structure, he immediately trudged towards the room he had shared with his master since his arrival to the Temple many years ago. Then, he slid the door open with a mad shove and crossed through the little kitchen and the open living room. He didn't expect to find anyone inside the dorm at that time of day, so he walked directly to the fresher across the snugly apartment, taking off his sweat-soaked Jedi robes as he walked with an angry smirk on his face, not caring to close the blinders of the wall-sized window on the large living room. The view was quiet beautiful, even with the over-population and the dirty air, the city of Coruscant managed to stay somehow stunning.

Anakin opened the fresher's crystal door with a slam, already naked, and turned on the water and the steam. He rested his head against the pale wall and stood there, breathing heavily as the warmth formed patterns on his stiffened back. His short blond hair, with the water, shaded into a light tan, his padawan braid dangling by his neck.

He shifted for more comfort. His tired yet willing palms went from sagging on his sides to slanting against the wall in front of him, where the water emerged from. The young Jedi sighed and then looked upwards, a soothing waterfall caressing his forehead and cheeks.

For a while, he let time consume him. Trying to forget about his failure as a Jedi. He closed his eyes and wandered off into nothingness.

...

Minutes had passed already when his meditation was abruptly interrupted by the loud noise of a door slamming shut. Anakin opened his blue eyes wide and his eyebrows hoped upwards. Almost slipping off balance, he instinctively covered himself with his bare arms. Then, after noticing that the sound had been originated from outside the bathroom, he turned off the water and the warm vapor. The Jedi slid the shower door open and, through the thick mist, began searching for a towel.

On the living room, the angry footsteps continued echoing, followed suddenly by a violent sound of shattering glass.

Anakin was already putting on the only towel available around his waist, but dropped it at the sound of the smash. He stayed put for some time, immobile, trying to decipher what was going on just outside in the living room.

The boy waited for some moments and when the noises quieted down, he picked up the green towel from the damp floor and covered his still-wet shaking body with the fabric. He paced himself towards the door, clinging with his feet to the damp ground trying not to slip, but hesitated when his hand got to the handle. For another while, he waited.

Once he counted to thirty and there weren't any noises, he opened the door slowly.

At first he didn't see anything; it was the same way he had left it when he had arrived. Three couches, which were empty, a coffee table with only some books on its surface, and the kitchen on the far end. There was nothing out of place.

Finally deciding that the sounds had come from outside the dorm, he stepped out of the fresher, still making a little search around the open spaces. Nothing on the living room, neither on the kitchen or in the little hall. After making sure he was alone, he undid the knot of the towel on his waist and he let it fall into the ground.

Anakin, his hair and his chest still wet, jumped into the couch, a bit frustrated by the happenings on the saber-free training. _How could I have missed the hits? I was so concentrated on that Lannik kid? What's wrong with me? _His self-doubt and blaming continued for many minutes while his body dried with the help of the soft touch of the air-conditioning. His eyes were closed, one of his hands on the back of his head and the other laying on top of his hairless chest. He breathed slowly and his heartbeat was calm and soundless. He listened to the sound of the busy city, trying to forget about the training.

"Oh Force, Anakin, put on some clothes!" The padawan fell to the ground out of shock, completely caught off guard. "You know, you are not the only who lives here." Obi-Wan had appeared out of nowhere, his white Jedi robes looked as clean as ever. He had apparently just arrived from a very important meeting; he never used those clothes unless it was a special occasion. His brown hair was combed towards his right and his beard was trimmed short.

Anakin's astonished expression hadn't yet worn off and he was beginning to blush.

Obi-Wan smiled at his apprentice, who rested face down on the carpet. Obi-Wan had noticed the redness beginning to flow towards the boy's cheeks. The Jedi Master giggled out-loud, only rushing more blood into Anakin's face. "Here." He picked up the towel from the ground and threw it at Anakin's exposed bubble-butt. "Cover yourself up kid, I won't look."

Anakin, noticeably embarrassed, swiftly stood up with a jump and rolled the towel around his waist. Once he was done, he turned to look at the city, not daring to face his master after such an uncomfortable situation. His cheeks still blushing.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, noticing Anakin's humiliated gesture. The man had never seen his apprentice naked; he had walked in while he was showering before, but certainly not in a condition like this one. The man's eyes explored Anakin's entire body, _damn he has been working out_, but then stopped at the boy's waist, "Well, this is awkward." He smiled and then sighed, clapping his hands together. "Sorry, Anakin, I will let you continue doing _whatever_ you were doing." He turned around and walked towards his room, a large smile covering his face.

Anakin was on complete shock. What did Obi-Wan think he was doing, he was just resting on the couch. _I'm such an idiot!_ With his free hand he pushed his humid hair backwards and then exhaled, having forgotten how to breathe. A shiver ran down his spine and then he noticed, looking downwards. Apparently the young Jedi had an erection. "Shit.", he whispered before dragging his humbled self into his room and shutting the door close behind him.

...

Anakin dressed himself into his usual sleep clothing, a white cotton flamboyant shirt and some baggy shorts. _Damn, what am I supposed to say now?_

He knew that he had to face Obi-Wan sooner or later, after all, not only was he still his teacher, but he was also his roommate. The options lingered around his head for some hours as he tried to decide when and where he had to finally explain. The boy's pride had been hurt twice that day, and if there was a way to redeem himself from one of the moments, then he had to take action, so he jumped out of bed and sighed twice, then he walked out of his room.

There was an instant urge to turn back around once he was out. Anakin hesitated for a moment, one of his feet still hanging in midair, but when Obi-Wan turned and saw the boy halfway out into the living room, there was nothing the padawan could do but step out and face the man.

Obi-Wan was standing in the kitchen next to the trashcan, shirtless. Anakin had seen his master topless before, he always wore no shirt when he slept, but for some reason, maybe because of the embarrassing past events of the day, Anakin felt a tingle tugging at his stomach. "Uhm… hi." was all that came out of his mouth as he eyed Obi-Wan's tight chest.

"Hello." Was the quick response. He turned, giving his back to Anakin, and open the trash bin. Anakin could hear the pieces of glass landing on the inside of the metallic can. "I dropped a glass earlier on, right when I arrived." He stopped talking when he realized that it had happened almost at the same time than Anakin's awkward presentation. Without looking at the young man, he went towards the stove and turned the fire down.

Anakin really didn't know how to continue so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "That smells good." _Force, you idiot! _He wasn't lying though. Obi-Wan did have an incredible gift with cooking, and for the smell of it, whatever he was working on would taste great.

Obi-Wan smiled and kept on playing around with the pot and the spatula. "Thank you." He continued working on the food.

Anakin, not wanting to interrupt his master while his inspiration flowed, walked towards the kitchen's bar counter and sat down. He nibbled with his lip while he waited for the moment when Obi-Wan would be ready to talk.

It wasn't long. Apparently whatever he was cooking had already been prepared by the time Anakin walked in. Obi-Wan emptied the food from the pot to a large ceramic container. Spaghetti. _Yes_. Thought Anakin. He loved every one of the personal recipes his master grilled, but nothing tasted as good as his exceptional spaghetti. Anakin watched as the man poured the red sauce carefully over the noodles.

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's expression and couldn't help but grin. "You go ahead and prepare the table, I'll get done with the food, okay?" He nudged at Anakin's arm so he would hurry while he used the spatula to empty the sauce out of the pot.

The boy set the table. Two forks, two plates and two glasses. "No, wait, Anakin, get the wine glasses."

Anakin was surprised by the instruction; they hadn't ever drunk alcohol for a simple casual dinner like this one. Now that he thought about it, they only had wine when there was a special event, like Anakin getting new beads for his padawan braid or when Obi-Wan got promoted into the Jedi Council.

Noticing Anakin's confused countenance he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bigger-than-usual bottle of wine, "Master Fisto brought it from his home planet, he only brought three bottles." He took out the glasses out of a drawer and nodded at Anakin to come to him. "He asked me to give it to you, he saw your training last week with the light-saber, he said you were _extraordinary_." Obi-Wan offered a big smile and handed Anakin the bottle of blue liquid, "Go ahead, open it."

Anakin, looked at Obi-Wan's big gray eyes for a second and then popped open the bottle with his hands, accidentally hitting Obi's forehead with the cork.

"SHIT!" _Force, what is wrong with me today! _"Master, sorry I'm so sorry!" Anakin moved hastily, trying to grab a napkin from the counter, but on his reckless movements he forgot about the bottle of wine that was still at his grip. Some of the azure liquor flew out of the bottle and landed on Obi-Wan's exposed chest. "Crap… I'm sorry." Anakin gripped the large napkin with his hand and then began cleaning his master's chest, rubbing tenderly at his slightly tanned skin. Obi-Wan decided to only watch.

He didn't stop until he felt Obi-Wan's warm strong hand clutch his shoulder. He paused and then looked up, finally noticing what he had just been doing. _Oh, Force._ He stepped away without looking at Obi-Wan's eyes and then walked towards the trashcan, where he let go off the soaked napkin.

When he was done calming himself down, he looked back, but Obi-Wan was now serving the spaghetti unto both of the plates. "Come and sit down, it's ready." The man sat down on one of the chairs and began pouring the wine. Anakin, glad that he didn't have to talk anymore, sat down next to Obi-Wan and tried the noodles.

Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to swallow and then asked, right before taking a sip of the wine, "So, how is it?"

Anakin smiled coyly and set the fork down on the plate, he was still chewing but he didn't want to wait to answer, "It's really… grhm… it's really delicious." He kept on smiling while he passed down the food with a heavy gulp of the wine.

"Slow down, there," Obi took Anakin's glass from his hand and placed it on the table, "you're going to finish it right away and most of it is already on me." He joked trying to make Anakin smile with him, but it didn't work.

Anakin's expression changed at the words from his master. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, it's just that… I just… I was distracted and…."

Feeling guilty for making Anakin uncomfortable, he cut off his apology, "It's alright, don't worry, at least now I will smell good." This time he tried the spaghetti himself, nodding with the first bite.

_He is right. _Obi-Wan now smelled like the exotic wine. You could say it smell the way it tasted, strong and straight yet it tingled on both the nose and the throat for some seconds.

Anakin watched for a while as Obi-Wan ate, not doing anything but admiring his master's movements. His chest rising and falling, his Adam's apple moving up and down, his cheek bones hopping every once in a while, "The way you grab the spoon, I hadn't noticed that before." Anakin took his own fork and mimicked the man's mannerism. Instead of holding the fork between his index finger and his middle finger, he held it between the middle finger and the ring finger. "Why?"

"I don't know, that's how Qui-Gon held it when he ate, I guessed I got it from him." He smiled at Anakin and the continued on eating.

Anakin also continued on with the meal but then stopped. It was now or never. "Master, about today, when you walked in on me…."

"It's alright Anakin, really it's fine." He put the fork down and then looked at Anakin closely at his eyes, admiring all of the fractions of his young face. "I felt really bad about it after on too, I feel like it was more my fault than yours, for making you uncomfortable. I should've just left without saying anything."

Anakin was baffled, that wasn't what he was at all expecting to hear. He didn't know what to say so he just grabbed his fork and continued on with the dinner. Obi-Wan followed, but then, right before they finished, he grabbed the bottle of wine and offered Anakin some more. The boy nodded and Obi-Wan served both glasses. They finished eating about the same time, but the bottle of wine was not at all emptied, they had forgotten that it was about twice the size of a Coruscant bottle. So they had a third and a fourth glass.

...

"You know what I really gets on my nerves?" They were both sitting down on the living room across from each other, the coffee table in between them, the bottle of wine standing half full on its surface. "I really dislike when Master Windu gives his sermons during the Council meetings."

Anakin giggled, both of his hands wrapped around the glass that rested on his lap. He imagined Master Windu on the summits, Anakin could barely handle the elder Jedi's glares and lectures during training, he didn't need to hear him giving reports about the Republic.

Obi-Wan's glass was on one of his hands, the other one stroked one of his exposed pectorals, "No, I'm serious, they are always the same, and his voice is so _so_ dull." The radio was playing on the background, after the fifth glass of blue wine, Obi-Wan had turned on the music. He normally did so when he was reading or while cooking, but it just felt like a right time to let their minds flow with the tone of the slow ballads that Master Kenobi was such a lover of. "What about you Anakin?" He raised his glass and pointed it at his apprentice, who sat with his shirt's neck wide open. "What do you dislike?"

Anakin concentrated on Obi-Wan's face, his beard. When he first let it grow, Anakin had to hate it. He really disliked the years that the facial hair added to the man's complexion, but Anakin grew to like how it looked, it gave him an edge of some kind. So the beard was off the table. He thought for some seconds while taking another mouthful of wine. "I guess that I dislike… I dislike my combat skills." He went back to the evening of that same day, he remembered how the kid had beaten him up so easily, how he had felt so discouraged and weak. "I really dislike being a useless Jedi."

To this, Obi-Wan sat up, a bit surprised to hear the words coming out of his own padawan. _How can he think like that?_ He straightened up and placed the glass on the table, "Anakin, why do you say that?" He rubbed his eyes and then looked straight at Anakin, preoccupied. "You are a great Jedi. Don't you call yourself useless, you just need to concentrate a bit more on your training… but you are not useless." Obi was really taken aback by this. _Why hasn't he talked to me about this? I'm supposed to be his mentor. _"Anakin…" he began but he didn't know where he was going, so he stood up and walked towards Anakin's couch. "Here, scoot over." The boy did as told and moved to give his master some space. Obi-Wan took away Anakin's glass from his lap and placed it on the table, then he grabbed Anakin's hands.

"You have to concentrate." He closed his eyes, expecting Anakin to follow his lead. "Are your eyes closed?" At this, the boy closed his eyelids. "Now I need you to remember this: When you are fighting, in the middle of a combat, what you need to do, the most important thing even before your strength or your speed or your agility, is your concentration. You have to be able to let go of everything and focus on just that one action that you must accomplish." He breathed deeply and Anakin followed. "You can open your eyes now."

Anakin opened his eyes and Obi-Wan's face was closer than he thought it would be, taking him by surprise. When Obi-Wan spoke, Anakin could hear him clearer than ever, "And remember that if you need something, I got your back." Then he smiled.

They were silent for some minutes, looking at each other and then laughing, making small talk and some jokes. Once in a while they would punch each other lightly on the arms or kick each other's feet under the coffee table. Some more minutes passed and they had finished the bottle of wine.

"Oh Force, I love this song." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and raised his hands; using the Force, he raised the volume on the speakers. The music resonated dimly through the living-room, a very slow and melancholy ballad emerging from the radio. Obi began to whisper the lyrics and he robbed his back against the couch with the rhythm of the music, nodding his head once in a while.

"Really? This song is boring." Said Anakin playfully. He chuckled for some seconds and then just nudged Obi-Wan's arm.

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes he found himself with one of his palms resting on one of Anakin's thighs. None of them had even noticed, they had been busy listening to the song carefully and watching images floating around their heads. Obi-Wan was too drunk to even question his hand's whereabouts, and Anakin so distracted that hadn't yet noticed.

"You say it's boring? Fine, let's make it fun." He winked at the boy and then he stood up. Obi-Wan yanked Anakin up with him by the hand. He placed his right hand on the Jedi's waist and his left palm on Anakin's open hand. Anakin was a bit startled by his master's closeness, but he really didn't mind, so he followed along.

Obi-Wan's chest rubbed against Anakin's thin cotton shirt as they moved in circles at the leisurely relaxing beat of the song.

"So, Anakin, you told me what you disliked, so, what do you like?" He led them both around the room, trying to not tumble against the furniture. The lights of the crafts passing by the Temple's walls giving a slight brink to the moment.

"I don't know, Obi, what do _you_ like?" His eyes were closed, he trusted Obi-Wan as his guide.

The question made the Jedi Master wonder for some seconds while they kept on dancing. _What do I like? _He liked many things. Obi-Wan liked being a Jedi. He liked cooking and reading. He liked his job as well as the city they lived in. He loved the fact that everyone he cared about was okay. He loved serving people and he loved being Anakin's master. Anakin's master, yeah. He did love being Anakin's only master.

"I guess… I guess I love being _your_ master, Ani."

Obi-Wan's words forced Anakin to a halt; it had been so long since Obi-Wan had called him Ani.

"What's wrong?"

Anakin looked at his master's round gray eyes, they shimmered with life, with wisdom and beauty. "And I love being your padawan…." And he kissed him.

An impulse he couldn't explain at the moment.

The first kiss was quick and soft. But once Anakin moved away, confused and ashamed, Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm and turned him, just to able to hold him close. Then, after staring at each other for what seemed like eternity, Obi-Wan pushed his bare chest against Anakin and kissed him back. This time, though, it lasted minutes and it was stronger and deeper. Hungry and lustful.

* * *

This is my second fanfiction. I am currently writing a 'larger' story called Rescues for the ANI/OBI fandom, but the romance for the moment is at a stand-still so I decided to write a new story (shorter of course) to feed all of my readers who need to see more Ani/Obi tender moments.

For now enjoy this little story which _will_ have many of those romantic cute moments scattered everywhere.

Hope you guys like it. I will try and update both stories as soon as possible! And also, I would really be grateful if you guys reviewed or messaged me for any comments or suggestions, THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! **This chapter contains gay sexual activity from beginning to end, just for your information. If you are uncomfortable whit this type of writing, please just wait for Chapter 3, which will continue on right after Chapter 1. This scene is basically a "sex scene" between the two protagonists. If you don't read it, then it's okay, it doesn't include any "important" details on the actual plot of the story. If you decide to read it then please comment, it's my first time writing this type of scene. It will help out a lot.**  
**

* * *

**NIGHT  
**

The instantaneous moment spun into a hazy night of ecstasy.

Just after the first connection of their lips, which was way more vicious than the first one, the two men began to move instinctively towards one of the sofas. Once Obi's leg bumped into the fabric, he let his own body react to gravity and he pulled Anakin on top of him as they fell. The kiss was slightly interrupted as Obi-Wan groaned at Anakin's weight on top of him. The younger boy asked if he was alright and the man answered with a keener kiss as he hauled Anakin into his arms.

They kissed multiple times. Some kisses softer than the others, some more passionate and resilient. Their clenched bodies began to heat up, skin against cotton rubbing together with an unpredictable rhythm.

Anakin's knee delicately began moving itself towards the other man's waist, his hands wrapped tightly around his master's neck, not willing to ever let go. Obi-Wan had moved his hands to Anakin's back, stirring them leisurely on circles; once in a while one of his palms would go up to Anakin's short scalp and explore.

The night suddenly became quiet, the only sounds the two bodies heard were their own. Moans of pleasure and the stroking of skin, heavy breathing, accelerated heartbeats and tiny incomprehensible hassled pieces of speech. The music was still playing on the background, but the Jedi were too concentrated on themselves to even listen to the romantic Twi-lek lyrics. Lights from passing crafts illuminated the room, creating moving shapes of the two men that reflected on the walls and furniture.

They weren't thinking, not any of the two.

They had acted upon their current feelings and desires, none of them prepared for what had been to come, but there were no regrets running through their heads while they embraced each other on the murky living room. Both men were enjoying the instant as the excitement and the happiness rushed through their veins, an overpowering euphoria that their senses educed.

They were not planning to stop, they just wanted the moment to continue.

And it did for a while.

Anakin's knee arrived to the stop it had sought for some time. His leg felt the other man's pleasure as it brushed against his thin clothing. The younger Jedi smiled as he continued on unison with his partner. Obi-Wan, feeling himself warm up, separated his lips from Ani's and headed his mouth to Ani's neck, kissing every inch of the boy's wet skin until he arrived to his collar bones. Anakin kept on grinning as he moved his chin upwards to let the other man explore him.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin sturdily on his arms, embracing him as well as lifting him, and he boosted both of their bodies up from the couch. Anakin, at first, looked confused, but once he felt Obi's arms and chest flex into him, he immediately felt as secure as ever; he let the man carry him up as he held on tight to his neck.

On that same position, Anakin's legs around Obi-Wan's waist, the man leaded them towards his bedroom, not taking away his eyes from the boy that was on top of him. He smiled widely as the boy held on tight to his shoulders, his index fingers tenderly caressing his exposed skin.

Obi used the force to open the door that led into his bedroom. There wasn't much inside, only a wide undone bed, a nightstand and a loveseat. Some books were lined up on the nightstand next to Obi-Wan's lightsaber. The small bulb from the ceiling wasn't needed, the light from the city that infiltrated through the wide window was sufficient to guide the two men into the bed.

Obi-Wan, arriving to the bed, placed Anakin gently on the mattress, letting him fall on his back on the blankets. Then, he turned around and began taking off his pants.

Anakin observed closely with eyes wide open as the muscular man in front of him undressed. _Oh Force, that ass. _He watched closely the outline of Obi's butt forming on his boxers as the pajama pants dropped to the carpeted ground. The older man then turned back around and looked straight at Anakin's hazel eyes; he lipped upwards and placed both of his knees on the bed around Anakin's belly.

The boy watched attentively to Obi-Wan's every move. His sight was a bit blurry from the amount of alcohol drunk, but he could still make out the sturdy thighs that surrounded him. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the other man's almost naked crotch.

Obi-Wan kept on moving his thighs against Anakin's stomach as the boy took a step farther and began to massage Obi-Wan's exposed body with his hands, discovering his figure with the help of both his touch and his sight. Obi-Wan turned his head to the ceiling and he raised his arms slightly, letting Anakin feel him.

Once Anakin placed down his hands, Obi-Wan turned them around so he would lay his back on the bed and Anakin would be on top of him.

Right away, after Anakin bent to kiss Obi-Wan again, the boy pulled away and began to take off his shirt. Focused on the man that lay under him, the young Jedi threw his shirt carelessly to one wall and began to unbutton his pants. Obi-Wan, however, stopped Anakin from undoing his pants so he could do it himself. The boy let go of his own clothing and he let the man untie the pants and the zipper. Then, he slid them off and tossed them to the opposite wall, smiling while looking at Anakin's exposed crotch. _Damn has he been training good._

Anakin looked down to see what his master was smiling at. Of course that's what it was. A hardened erection was entirely visible through Anakin's white underwear. "This is becoming a thing now, isn't it?" Obi mocked Anakin, unclear images from the passed day coming back. Anakin immediately blushed.

"Shut up." He whispered silently, kissing Obi-Wan hungrily to stop any more comments about his lacking control.

Obi-Wan pulled away just to make up for his teasing, "I am not saying that I don't like it." He quickly pulled down Anakin's boxers, reviling a really tightened cock right in front of him. "Trust me, I like it."

The man then grabbed Anakin by his waist and turned again, leaving Anakin's nude body under him. "I truly wish you like this." He slid off from the bed, his knees used as support.

Anakin was utterly shocked when Obi-Wan placed his dick inside his mouth. However, the surprise was lost almost immediately as he felt Obi-Wan's delicate tongue massaging his outline. _Oh Force, yes!_

Obi-Wan wasn't thinking straight, this was something he hadn't ever done before in his life. But something inside him begged him not to stop. For some seconds he asked himself if it was the effect of the wine, but then decided that it didn't matter. He was enjoying himself, and so was Anakin.

The man kept on moving his lips up and down the stiffened member, with his hands he massaged Anakin's dangling ball sack. None of them counted the seconds, but once Anakin began to moan and groan, Obi decided to stop for a while. He wanted the night to last.

He let go of Anakin's cock and then directed his mouth to Ani's butt.

Anakin, without hesitation, placed his legs over Obi-Wan's shoulder, opening a way for his partner. The man then situated his wet tongue on Anakin's sack and continued on rimming until he found the place he had been searching for. There he lingered for a while, licking it and waiting for it to open. Anakin grabbed his own member with his right hand, still breathing heavily at Obi-Wan's perfect moves.

Obi-Wan grabbed his middle finger and then he inserted it into Anakin's hole. "Are you okay?" He looked up to see Anakin's reaction, the boy nodded.

"Don't stop." Was his quick answered, followed by more begging cries.

Obi obeyed, taking another finger and adding it to the opening. Just as the hole opened, he added a third finger.

"Oh Force, please, fuck me… Obi, please!" Obi-Wan was shocked more by how Anakin addressed him than by his lustful pleading. His padawan had never called him Obi in his entire life. It had always been either Master or Obi-Wan, never Obi. He decided to smile, his head still turning and shaking from many incomprehensible images that blinded his reasoning.

"Just tell me if it hurts." He stood up from his knees and slid down his own boxers, carelessly kicking them aside. He then took Anakin's legs and placed them on his shoulders. "Here it goes." He took his now-hardened cock with his right hand and pushed in slowly into Anakin's butthole.

"_Oh Force!" _Anakin wasn't prepared for the size of Obi-Wan's penis. It was so thick; he could feel it sliding into him, slowly opening his hole more and more.

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's facial expression and paused. "Are you okay?" His tone was worried yet ambitious.

"Oh, yes, I am fine." And he was, very much so. He had never felt so much pleasure at the same time. "Keep on going, please." He raised his head slightly so Obi-Wan could see that he wasn't lying.

The man smiled and continued on gliding into Anakin. Once the trimmed hairs on his balls made contact with Anakin's flexed buttocks, he stopped. Then he continued by pulling himself in and out, slowly at first. Though, when Anakin asked for more, he began to fuck his partner faster, increasing his speed with every one of Anakin's moans.

Not soon after, Anakin decided to strike his own cock, filling up even with more and more ecstasy.

"Obi, I'm coming." Again, there it was, _Obi_. Since when had Anakin begun to call him that. He shook his head, coming back to the satisfaction he was feeling.

Anakin wanted to close his eyes, but he was forced into opening them broadly, watching Obi-Wan's face as his pleasure escaped his body. He moaned and sighed as the semen slid out and landed on his stomach. "Obi!"

That's when he gave up. Obi-Wan quickly took out his member and he came immediately, seconds after Anakin.

Anakin's face had been his trigger, the boy had looked so handsome and sexy and irresistible, he couldn't control his orgasm anymore, and once he heard his name being yelled he knew he had to let go. Both of their cum combined on Anakin's belly, not able to differentiate one man's from the other.

Beat and content, Obi-Wan let himself land on Anakin, exhausted from the whole act. Both his body and his brain were drowned on confusion, but most of all, pleasure.

Anakin took Obi-Wan on his arms and pulled him closer. Obi-Wan didn't hesitate for a second as the younger Jedi kissed him, this time slowly and softly on the lips. Still undressed, both men began to embrace each other, skin against skin, caresses and careful gestures.

The energy began to die from both men as they kept on looking at each other's eyes.

Anakin's head began to pound harder than before, he wasn't sure if it was the excitement or something else, he just kept on looking at his partner's grey eyes, trying to ignore the figures that danced inside his head pushing and pushing him on, trying to tell him something. He overlooked them as he continued on staring into the universe that were Obi-Wan's eyes.

The boy began to close his eyes slowly, his breathing calming itself down.

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin's head into his furry tightened chest and he ran his fingers multiple times through the boy's hair. He noticed that Anakin was falling asleep with the help of his touch, so he kept on brushing his head, one of Anakin's hands lying limply against his abdomen, the other clasping to his chest. His heart beat dimmed away as Obi-Wan kissed his forehead.

His body exhausted and his head disordered, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Anakin's head. He drifted into darkness as the lights outside the bedroom's windows continued on glimmering, both of the men's breathing colliding together into a tranquil harmony.

* * *

Ok so I hope the chapter wasn't as awkward, please review or message me your opinions.

Chapter 3 will continue on with the actual plot of their whole relationship. Hope you guys keep on reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day  
**

Obi-Wan pulled off from the boy as soon as he opened his eyes. He slowly drew his hand away from Anakin's waist and the other from his cheek. He gazed for a quick second at the boy's tired eyes, the lights from the outside world were still trespassing their awkward intimacy. The moon was now hidden away on the other side of the world, the orange sun covering the room.

Obi-Wan stood up from his bed and picked up his robes from the ground. Still looking at the young man in his bed, he slowly walked out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him, trying not to make noise, he didn't want to wake Anakin up. The Jedi, covered only by his robes, tip-toed over to the kitchen and served himself a glass of water from the sink. He gulped it down quickly and then looked at his feet. There he stood thinking, leaning against the counters, trying to remember what had happened the night before. He smiled, recalling how beautiful the moment had been, how complete he had felt.

His feelings for his friend had changed over the years, spending so much time together had somehow altered their relationship. Once the boy had grown into the man that he was now, Obi-Wan had begun to understand, after all, Anakin wasn't a kid anymore. No, not at all. He turnedout to be a gentle, passionate and caring man, and Obi-Wan, as much as he didn't want to admit it, loved him.

It wasn't the love from before, it was deeper and much more stronger. He had fought the urge for some months now, knowing that it was wrong, knowing that if Anakin or anyone else ever knew about his real feelings, their time together as Master and Padawan would be over forever. But last night he had let loose. He couldn't resist it, not any more. Not at the sight of his beloved right in front of him.

Obi-Wan looked up at the sound of footsteps that interrupted his day dreaming. It was Anakin.

The young Jedi walked towards the counter, only wearing his short. He had a long smile on his face. He got to the counter, facing Obi-Wan, and leaned over to gift him with a soft kiss. It was light and quick, but it was enough to make his Master's cheeks blush. "Good morning, Anakin."

The boy bit his lower lip before answering back, "Good morning."

There was silence for a while, it wasn't awkward at all, it was quiet soothing. They glared at each other's eyes trying to capture the moment in their memories. In an attempt to separate the short distance between them, Obi-Wan placed his palm on the counter and with his fingers motioned Anakin to do the same. They held on tightly to each other's hand, still looking at their mutual eyes, trying to communicate their feelings for each other with only their sight.

"Good morning."Repeated Obi-Wan, who was crearly too lost into his lover's eyes.

Anakin giggled, after seconds the giggle turned into a soft laugh. Obi-Wan, a bit perplexed by the reaction, asked, "What's wrong?"

Anakin caught enough breath to answer and then continued on laughing, "You've said that already."

Obi-Wan wondered for a moment and remember that he indeed had. He joined Anakin with a chuckle, "I guess I got lost in your eyes."

Anakin smiled and finished off clearing his throat. "So, what are we having for breakfast?"

Obi-Wan smile back and then clapped his hands together. "We could have the spaghetti leftovers from last night, or I could make sandwiches. Your choice."

Remembering what had happened the day before, Anakin giggled again. "Let's have that spaghetti, it tasted really good." He couldn't believe how the events had turned out. How such a horrible morning had suddenly changed into a night of passion with the person he loved the most in the entire universe.

Obi grabbed the plate from the fridge and placed it on the microwave, "Get the table ready."

They sat on the table next to each other, eating their breakfast silently, still glancing at each other with lust every once in a while.

"You know, I think I've had a crush on you since my last birthday." Obi-Wan was baffled by Anakin's statement, had they both been waiting that long for each other?

"Oh, really?" He gulped down some milk, leaving some stuck on his mustache.

Anakin watched at the cute scene play out and smile, how he loved his Master and his clumsiness, "Yeah, that day was the first day that you left your beard untouched." Obi-Wan almost choked on the spaghetti that was in his mouth. "I guess I like my men hairy." Anakin's eyes glanced slowly from Obi-Wan's eyes to his mustache and then to the man's chest.

"Well… uhm…" Obi-Wan didn't want to say anything stupid, so instead, he loosened his robe so his chest would slightly show. "That will save me time from shaving." He stretched his arms out in an attempt to show as much of his chest as possible.

Anakin burst out laughing and Obi-Wan quickly followed. After a minute, they calmed down and they looked at each other again.

"Can I call you Obi?" The man curved his right eyebrow, it was the first time his Padawan had called him that. It had always been Master or Obi-Wan, but never had he been talked to as Obi.

"Sure, Ani." He blushed once again. God, was Anakin handsome. With his eyes he explored Anakin's arms. He was so young, yet he had achieved so much more that even himself at that young age.

Together they cleaned up the kitchen and then headed out to the balcony. Obi sat on the biggest chair while Anakin, who had now gotten dressed with one of Obi-Wan's loose silk shirts, looked at the city before him.

They weren't saying it out loud, but they were both thinking about it. What was going to happen now? The Council disapproved about strong connections between any Jedi, there would surely be no exception for them. After all, they were Master and Padawan, it was considered one of the most feared bonds in the galaxy. They surely couldn't hide their relationship away from Master Yoda, he would know immediatly if ever one of the two were found thinking about each other. It was dangerous. They could be both expelled from the Jedi, and the Jedi was everything they had, the Jedi was everything they knew about the universe.

"Obi?"

"Yes, Ani?"

"What are we going to do, you know, about us?" Obi-Wan motioned Anakin to go to him. The young Jedi then climbed on top of Obi-Wan's lap and the man held on to him with a tight hug, he then kissed Anakin's cheek. They were both staring at the clouded sky as they kept on wondering about the future.

"I don't know." It was a sincere answer, he couldn't lie to Anakin. The boy buried his head into Obi's chest and he felt his Master's heart beating slowly. He didn't want to ever leave Obi-Wan, he was all that he had. "But I know this Anakin," With his right hand, he took Anakin's chin and caressed his cheek, "I love you and I won't let anything drive us apart." He kissed him on the forehead and then pulled him back to his chest, running his fingers through the boy's short hair.

"I love you too." Anakin gently kissed Obi-Wan's chest and closed his eyes. Obi-Wan smiled and embraced his beloved on his strong arms, not daring to let go.

They forgot about the future, for, at the moment, they had each other, and that was the only thing that mattered. Holding on to one another, they fell asleep on the terrace, feeling their joined hearts beating at the same tender pace.

* * *

GUYS! I hope you liked this tiny short story. I had planned to make it longer with some trouble with the order here and there and some choice making and what not, but for now I have decided to finish it off here, since this was mostly a story to try and experiment with my "sex scenes". I hope you guys enjoyed the story as a whole. If you do want it to keep on developing, please let me know and I will try my best to keep them going.

HAPPY NEW YEARS BY THE WAY :D


End file.
